Haunted
by Lilac Demetrius
Summary: Hinata was dared to go into the abandoned school. Trying to be brave she goes in. Luckily she finds a young boy she quickly befriends.


"Twinkle, twinkle little star. How I wonder what you are. Up above the world so high. Like a diamond in the sky. Twinkle, twinkle little star. How I wonder what you are."

The song filled the air followed by soft giggles. The wind blew and soon the house was quiet.

xXxXx

"I dare you to spend the night in the abandoned school house." a tall boy said cruelly to the young dark haired girl.

Hinata whimpered and shook her head. She didn't want to spend the night in there. The abandoned schoolhouse was supposed to be haunted. No one ever went there anymore.

"You're not scared. Are you?" the boy laughed at her.

Hinata stood up and shook her head. "Of course not. I know ghosts don't exist." she squeaked.

The boy stopped laughing. "Prove it. Spend the whole night in there."

"Why would I do that?" she huffed.

"Scared?" he teased.

She was terrified but of course she wasn't about to admit that.

"Fine."

The boy laughed at her. She huffed and turned to leave when he stopped her.

"Where do you think you're going?" he spat.

"Home." she replied.

He looked offended. "No you're not. You're staying the night in the school building. You just said you would."

Hinata frowned. "Y-you mean t-tonight?"

"Duh!"

Hinata frowned. She really didn't want to though but she wasn't strong enough or smart enough to get out of this situation. She did say she would.

She took a deep breath. It wasn't like ghosts existed or anything.

She looked at the school building and sighed. She would go in and once he left she would leave too.

She slowly made her way towards the building until she was in front of the large metal gates. It was locked. She smiled. Now there was no way she could go in.

"Use the tree." the boy told her.

She looked next to her and found a dying tree that leaned against the gate. She began to climb the trunk and jumped once she was on the other side. She looked back and wondered how she would get back out.

The boy motioned for her to go in further.

Hinata walked towards the front doors and frowned when she realized it was unlocked.

She crept in and jumped when the door closed behind her. It was dark and she wanted to leave more than anything.

She walked further in and found a window to look out of. She sat next to it and watched as the boy stayed out there waiting for her to chicken out.

He was kicking a rock around and scowling angrily. She sighed and rested her head against the window before drifting off to sleep.

She was awoken by the sound of sobbing. She waited for a bit as she remembered where she was. She looked out the window and sighed in relief when she realized the boy was gone.

The sobbing returned.

She got up slowly and followed the sound. She eventually found the source in the room next to her.

"Hello?" she called softly. "Are you okay?"

A small figure gasped and stood up. "I wasn't crying! Okay!" a brown haired boy sniffed, rubbing his eyes. She noticed he wore the same uniform she wore. He was about her age as well. She had never seen him before. He could have been a year older than her though and so not in her grade or classes.

"If you say so. What are you doing here?" she asked.

The boy thought for a second. "I'm waiting for mommy to pick me up. She's late though." he pouted.

"But why are you here?" she asked, referring to the building.

"I kind of got lost." he chuckled, blushing a little. "Why are you here?"

"A dare." she admitted.

The boy chuckled. "Want to wait together? I'm Kiba." he grinned.

"Hinata." she replied, feeling slightly better that she wasn't alone anymore.

"Want to play a game with me?" he asked.

"What sort of game?" she asked curiously.

"How about tag?" he offered.

She didn't know how she felt about running around a scary mansion but before she could say anything Kiba tagged her on the shoulder and ran out of the room.

She ran after him but once she got out of the room she couldn't find him. It was like he vanished somehow.

She started running towards the direction she thought he ran in but soon she got lost.

A loud crash got her attention and soon she found herself face to face with Kiba.

"You scared me! I don't like this game." she pouted.

"I'm sorry. Let's play something else." Kiba offered. "I really like playing with you."

"Thanks." she blushed.

"Want to be friends?" he asked.

"Sure," she didn't have any friends so Kiba offering was amazing.

" can be friends forever! This is great." he grinned.

Hinata smiled at him. She frowned when her stomach growled. She was starting to get hungry. She didn't have food though. She decided to wait for Kiba's mom to show up though. She still wanted to play with her new friend.

"Sure." she agreed. "Friends forever."

Kiba grinned at that. "Wait until you meet everyone else! They're super cool." He told her. He motioned for her to follow him and led her to a closet. Inside the closet was a dark hole. "In here." he told her as he jumped in.

She whimpered and looked at the dark, black hole.

"Come on!" Kiba's voice echoed up.

Hinata took a deep breath and jumped. She felt like she was falling for a while and soon everything went black.

When she woke up she was back by the window with Kiba looking over her, concerned.

"Are you okay? You passed out earlier."

She looked at her body and patted herself down. She felt fine now. The back of her head and her back hurt a bit but that was probably because she landed on her back.

"Im fine." she told him.

Kiba grinned. "Good. I want to introduce you to everyone. I thought it would be better for them to come here. I don't want you passing out again."

"Okay."

Kiba grabbed her hand and dragged her towards the attic. She heard soft singing and laughter. She followed him into a new room. On the floor was eight other little kids and an older kid reading them a book.

"Kiba? Who is this?" the oldest boy asked.

"This is Hinata. She agreed to be my friend." he grinned.

She was met with warm smiles and greetings. "Hello Hinata. I'm Itachi." the boy smiled at her. "It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too." she greeted. She was a little confused on why they were in the abandoned school though.

She sat down and listened to everyone introduce themselves. Sasuke was Itachi's little brother and Naruto was Sasuke's best friend. Sakura and Ino were the only other girls. Shino, Shikamaru, Sai and Chouji went last.

Kiba sat down next to her and soon they were all listening to Itachi as her told them a story.

xXxXx

So, what did you think?

Lilac


End file.
